


Inventing Shadows

by HisAsgardianAngel, OrlesianTruffles



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Thor (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Loki, Cassandra is So Done, Crossover Pairings, Dom Solas, Dragon Age Spoilers, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Jealousy, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Feels, Loki Has Issues, Loki-centric, M/M, Magic Made Them Do It, Possessive Behavior, Post-Thor (2011), Pre-Avengers (2012), Solas Being Solas, Solas Smut, Solas Spoilers, Sub Loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:06:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6185314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisAsgardianAngel/pseuds/HisAsgardianAngel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrlesianTruffles/pseuds/OrlesianTruffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki Laufeyson was scorned, cast into an abyss by the father and brother who had once claimed to love him...and where did he land himself? Divine Justinia's conclave that's where. Loki has become cold, hardened...but he isn't the only God in Thedas in need of a little TLC.</p><p>Also OrlesianTruffles is awesome and helped me come up with so much of this, so please go check her out :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was dark, eerily dark though he was used to it by now. Used to the blackened abyss that strangled the light struggling to stay alive within his heart. Light already long fractured by a father that did not love him and a brother who cast him in shadow. He wondered, as he floated, if his mother was still well. Did she love him after all was said and done, did she mourn? He supposed he may never know. Long he wandered, searching for his way back into the world, into any world. The nine realms seemed tightly closed off and out of reach…until suddenly, they weren't. He knew not how much time had passed since his fall, perhaps an eternity for all he knew, and yet suddenly there was a glow amid the gloom. His mind was as sharp and conniving as ever in spite of his tired body, and he could not keep his curiosity at bay. He had to know…there was a chaotic energy swirling around that which they called Alfheim, and well…he always had been attracted to discord hadn't he?

There was a flash, an explosion…and the God known as Loki fell from his exile, hard and fast into a world not his own. His vision was fuzzy, standing shakily and looking around at his surroundings. His eyes wouldn't focus; the abyss had taken its toll on him. He could vaguely make out a large, frightening figure and a woman…in white? He couldn't tell.

"What is going on here?" He barely had time for the words to escape his lips before there was a surge of green all around him, his left hand suddenly feeling as if it had been engulfed by flames. Kill the Jotun…he swore he could hear someone say…but that was the end. Everything soon faded to black, and he was once again lost unto his own dark deluded subconscious.

When next he woke he was cold. He was alone, shackled…but thankful that his vision was returning to him. He glanced about the small room and its dirty surroundings. Not what he had expected of the elves of Alfheim…elves were spritely, kind, clean. This was the home of no elf. He was lost in these thoughts when he heard someone approaching the door. He smirked…let us see then…ah, a woman. How typical. He rose his eyebrows at her instantly, shocked to see she was not just any woman, but a human. That explained the filth.

"Tell me why we shouldn't kill you now?" It was then that Loki realized yet another human woman had stepped from the shadows and was closing in from the other side. He was impressed with this one…it was not often someone could sneak up on him.

"The conclave is destroyed, everyone who attended is dead except for you." The first woman continued, her thick accent barking in his ear. Loki remained silent, leering at the woman brightly, his eyes alight with a crazed derision.

"Explain this." She gripped his hand roughly, thrusting it before his eyes and exhibiting the familiar glow from the explosion. Well…no wonder his hand had been on fire. He jerked his appendage away from her, a dark, throaty chuckle rising from his chest.

"I can't." His reply was full of far too much delight, igniting a rage within the girl, who seemed to erupt with a ferocity he was in no way expecting from some mortal female.

"What do you mean you can't?!" Loki shrugged, leaning back leisurely with a smug expression stretched across his features. He didn't owe her any sort of explanation, not that he truly had one anyway.

"I don't know what that is, or how it got there." For once he was telling the truth, but that seemed to hold little merit. The woman yanked him up hard by his clothing, their faces coming dangerously close to touching.

"You're lying!" Loki practically purred, leaning up to nip at her ear with the sole purpose of driving her mad.

"Am I?" His voice was sultry, low…dangerous…she scoffed in disgust and slapped the God hard across the face. This was the first time that the second woman decided to intervene, though Loki was slightly disappointed.

"We need him, Cassandra!" The cloaked one pushed this Cassandra backwards gently, Loki becoming slightly bored of this game. He could feel himself regaining some of his strength, his eyes darkening at the two sniveling humans.

"You're going to let me go, hm? Otherwise a silly little girl will be regretting some silly little decisions." His words were playful, but his tone was deadly. He cocked his head to the side slowly, watching several emotions flash through Cassandra's hazel brown eyes. She clearly was having an internal struggle, so it was she wrapped in shadow who spoke instead.

"Do you remember what happened? How this began?" Loki thought on this for a moment, deciding to give a half-truth as a lopsided smirk curled at the corner of his lips.

"All I remember is a woman."

"A woman?" His dark, cackle of a laugh was back as he leaned toward the two women before him. His emerald green eyes seemed to shimmer with mischief, his whole demeanor begging for attention simply because he knew he could get it.

"Doesn't it always come down to the love of a woman?" His voice was like velvet, smooth and thick, though the girl didn't seem to be buying into it. She simply huffed at him and glanced back at Cassandra.

"Go to the forward camp, Leliana. I will take him to the rift." Leliana gave a curt nod and exited, leaving Cassandra to unchain Loki against her better judgement. She was not pleased one bit by the fact that they needed his help, but that mark upon his hand might be the one and only key to their salvation. She grimaced.

"Come. I will show you what happened." Loki contemplated making a run for it, but as unfamiliar with this land as he was he decided to play along for now. What would be the harm? Toying with Cassandra was proving more interesting than wandering the wilderness alone anyway. When they stepped outside and into the light, Loki's curiosity peaked. What was that enormous whole in the sky? Is that what he fell from? Did he inadvertently cause that? He had no way of knowing, although he desperately wanted a closer look. Honestly…he fucking hoped it was his fault. What wonder was to be had in that kind of power…the thought made him grin.

"We call it the breach. It's a massive rift into the world of demons that grows larger with each passing hour. It's not the only such rift, just the largest. All were caused by the explosion at the conclave." Loki's eyebrows knitted together.

"An explosion can do that?"

"This one did. Unless we act the breach may grow until it swallows the world." Loki wasn't so sure, this sounded like a load of pigshit to him. These people were clearly not as advanced as Asgard or even Midgard, he sincerely doubted she knew what she was talking about. This likely had less to do with an explosion and more to do with pathways between the realms of Yggdrasil.

"Tell me, shield-maiden. Where are all the elves? Do you not belong to another realm?" She looked perplexed, but she did not have the time to respond before the mark upon the god's hand flared, sending him to his knees in excruciating pain. By Odin what was this magic?!

"Each time the breach expands, your mark spreads…and it is killing you. It may be the key to stopping this but there isn't much time." Well…wasn't this quite the predicament. He almost wished he had stayed put…but where was the adventure in that?

"I don't suppose I have a choice." He drawled with disinterest, a ghost of a smile gracing his face at the flicker of anger that darted behind her eyes.

"None of us have a choice." She went to pull Loki to his feet but he refused her help, standing on his own and striding ahead of her to reach the breach quicker. The villagers were all staring at him with great disdain…more pathetic mewling humans. He was seriously beginning to wonder if he'd somehow landed himself in Midgard in the dark ages.

"They have decided your guilt. They need it. The people of Haven mourn our most holy, Divine Justinia, head of the Chantry. The conclave was hers." Cassandra kept talking, but Loki quit listening. He cared not for this Divine Justinia or any Chantry, he was not here for the idle musings and complaints of some confusing elven city being run by humans. It quite simply was not his problem. He was here to make a statement…he hoped the All-Father was watching. He didn't need Odin and he was going to prove it.

The demons falling from the breach were unlike anything Loki had ever seen before. They did not frighten him, no…he'd seen many an interesting entity before. However, there was nothing in these nine realms that he'd ever seen quite like a 'demon'. Easy enough to kill, they were, with his magical talent, though this seemed to only piss off his little companion even more.

"Drop your weapon!" He all but snorted, glancing carelessly at the mage's staff he had picked up off the ground a moment earlier.

"You really think I need a talisman to be dangerous?" Cassandra narrowed her eyes at him, all but growling in his direction.

"Is that meant to reassure me?" Loki smiled.

"Do with my words whatever you like. If I wanted to kill you believe me darling, you wouldn't be standing right now." The sudden ice that filled Loki's voice made her shiver, thinking it best to lower her sword. She didn't like him one bit, but she knew if they had any hope of earning his help she shouldn't push him too hard.

"You may not need a staff, but you should have one. I cannot protect you." She relented, though the sick satisfaction in his eyes disgusted her. He knew he had Cassandra right where he wanted her. She needed him, he was untouchable. It wasn't long before they were fighting their way forward, in silence. They did not have much to say to one another after that, their places had been made very clear. Not another word was spoken until they reached a rift in the sky that was smaller than the one Cassandra had shown Loki earlier. One moment the god was freezing an envy demon and the next thing he knew someone had all but grabbed him by the hand, using the mark to seal the rift. Loki turned an initially bewildered gaze toward the stranger.

"What did you do?" Loki couldn't help but look the man up and down. He had finally met an elf…it was about time. He was tall, not as tall as Loki but close, and his eyes were an intense grey. It was…unnerving.

"I did nothing; the credit is yours." Loki tore his gaze away from the weirdly beautiful bald guy and stared down at his hand. This mark was good for something after all, eh?

"I can see that. Nice to actually be meeting an elf, I didn't expect so many humans in a realm like Alfheim. Your people like to mix species? I'd pick a better group if I were you, Midgardians are painfully dull." Solas looked shocked, but unlike Cassandra he also seemed to know exactly what he was talking about.

"I suppose outsiders might call this realm Alfheim, yes. But as a nation we are simply, Thedas. The ancient elves of Arlathan fell long ago, and we've shared the realm with other races ever since. From where do you hail?" Finally, someone with a sliver of intellect.

"I am Loki, of Asgard." The elf looked more than intrigued, but he also looked like he understood this was a conversation that was best reserved for when they were alone.

"Well…Loki, of Asgard, whatever magic opened the breach in the sky also put that mark upon your hand. I theorized the mark might be able to close the rifts opened in the breaches wake…and it seems I was correct."

"Meaning it could also seal the breach." Cassandra piped up.

"Possibly, it seems you hold the key to our salvation." Said the elf. Yeah…everyone kept saying that. Loki was no hero, and he was pretty damn sure he never would be. But if the people of Thedas wanted him to play savior for a little while who was he to say no? A Cheshire cat grin spread across his face as he thought of all the possibilities. I'll show you father…when I save this world and make these people grovel at my feet, we will see who is rightful king then, he thought to himself. The walking shadow, the nightmare that slept beneath the beds of frightened children…the God of mischief, lies, deceit. Of one thing he was entirely certain: All of Thedas would kneel.


	2. Chapter 2

They had begun calling Loki the "Herald of Andraste". He thought that to be hilarious. Oh, he encouraged it, more than a God of another faith should. He hoped Odin could see the way they looked at him, as if he were the only person who could save their entire realm. It inflated his ego more than anything had in a long, long time. The longer he was with the inquisition, the more time he'd been spending with a certain fascinating elf. From what he understood, there was trouble brewing between the Mages and Templars, and the elf did not seem to like these "Templars" very much at all. Well if Solas didn't like the Templars, Loki had decided, neither did he.

There was an arrogance and a hot-bloodedness to Solas that spoke to Loki. His darkness wanted to reach out and mingle with his own, though Solas obviously tried to conceal those parts of himself. He made Loki curious, something that did not happen often. Not to mention he was…well built, in more ways than one. Loki was keeping an eye on the apostate, who had recently told him he wanted to see his focus dominated. The damn flirt. Two could play at that game.

The god could not tell if it stemmed from a need to impress his new companion, or if it was simply a power grab, but Loki found himself seeking aid with the Rebel Mages in Redcliffe. Josephine had made it clear that the inquisition was in desperate need of an alliance with either mages or Templars to seal the breach…and the Templars weren't an option Loki considered for much longer than a fleeting moment. The mages were the obvious choice. After all, by the standards of this realm, Loki was considered a mage himself. So naturally, when things became a little troublesome with Magister Alexius, Loki felt more than a little challenged. This Alexius seemed to have a power that threatened Loki's claim to the 'throne' he sought among the inquisition, and that was something he was not going to tolerate. Things were finally starting to get fun.

A Mage from Tevinter had arrived to help the inquisition sneak into Redcliffe castle, where the Arl had been all but run out of his own kingdom by the Venatori. Loki liked the mage well enough, he was cocky, absurd, had a dark sense of humor that rivaled Loki's own. Attractive too, that one, though he wasn't quite at the standard that the God found Solas to be. Loki happily joined with him, bringing Solas and Vivienne as welcomed tag alongs. So far, it was only the others gifted with magic that Loki trusted. He looked on the rest of the inquisition with a wary eye. Unfortunately, he was soon to learn that the magic from Tevinter was a lot more than any of them had bargained for. After being sucked in to some form of time magic, he was once again waking up in a dungeon. Only this time, he found himself in much better company than the Seeker.

"Dorian? Where in Odin's name are we?" Loki murmured, brushing himself off as he stood in the murky, clammy water of the castle cellar. There were bright scarlet crystalized pillars growing from the ground, the only things lighting the dingy dirty place. There was an air of mystery about the castle, and a small smirk tugged at the corner of Loki's lips. This was bound to be an adventure. Dorian also had a goofy grin of obliviousness on his face, using his fingers to wipe beads of water from his thick, shiny moustache.

"Still in the castle I suppose. I believe the question is not where we are, it's when. Alexius's amulet must have transported us to the closest confluence of arcane energy." Loki thought on this a moment, his smirk only growing as he realized himself what was going on. Dorian was far smarter than he'd originally given him credit for.

"I knew mages were the only ones around here with superior intellect." Dorian chuckled loudly.

"Well now, you belong in the Imperium with thoughts like that. Regardless, more than mages are going to be at stake depending on where in time we've gone, and whether or not we can get back." Loki nodded, contemplating the circumstances as something shiny settling at the bottom of the water caught his eye. He bent down, realizing it was a skeleton key.

"What kind of magic do you have at your disposal?" He asked thoughtfully, arranging a game plan in his mind as he slid the key into the dungeon door and peered down the hallway at their surroundings. It was going to take the both of them working together to get them out of here, and they needed to find Solas and the Knight Enchanter.

"I specialize in necromancy, but perhaps less specifically I'm prone to fire spells. How about you?" Necromancy? Loki cackled, that was a fantastic ability indeed.

"Cryomancy. But beyond that, I'm particularly gifted with shapeshifting." Dorian looked as if his jaw might actually hit the floor.

"Shapeshifting? Where in all of Thedas did you learn that?" Loki laughed again, a dark, twisted laugh that made the hair on the back of Dorian's neck stand straight on end.

"Oh, nowhere in Thedas. I may tell you from where I hail, once you gain my trust. But for now we have a job to do, come." He ordered, the other mage sighing with a shrug and following obediently behind him. Something about Loki was off-putting, but Dorian figured it was merely his imagination, and did as the Herald demanded. They readied their staffs and continued down the catacombs with immense caution. Loki's mind was racing, attempting to stay ahead of the game as he came up with a list of possible scenarios in his head. He was going to get one up on old Alexius, of that he was certain.

"This is disgusting. Alexius must be holed up in the nicer part of the castle…if there is one." Dorian complained, making a dreadful face as they sloshed through the grimy cavern. Loki laughed, a genuine laugh at how ridiculous the other man was. He was growing rather fond of him.

"Ha! I would have to agree, this is no place for a prince I can assure you. I almost feel bad for the filthy peasants who have to live like this…in a bloody castle no less." Dorian rolled his eyes.

"Typically I do as well, that's what Tevinter slaves are for. People in the south get so terribly bent out of shape when it comes to the subject, but what they fail to realize is that it is better for a poor man to escape impecuniousness by selling himself as a slave than for him to be stuck in inescapable poverty for all his life, where he can't so much as raise a small family." This struck Loki, who had never met someone who shared that belief. He wondered instantly whether or not Solas would agree with the notion, though he tried to shake that thought from his head. Why in the world was that damn elf always on his mind?

"Ah, I like you. Not many people share that mentality where I come from." Dorian clapped Loki heartily on the back and let out an airy laugh.

"Alright, now I know you'd fit right in in Tevinter." He paused, smiling happily to himself as he did so. "I have to agree with you though. I do quite fancy me myself." Loki rolled his eyes, but he couldn't help but smile as he did so. There was something about Dorian that he just…genuinely liked. It wasn't long before they'd stumbled upon an elf among the slew of empty cells, and Loki's heart skipped a beat.

"Solas?" He called out as he approached the figure, though he frowned deeply when he realized the person had hair…and was female. It appeared to be Grand Enchanter Fiona. She looked dreadful…the mystical red substance molding her body into the moist prison wall.

"Y-You're alive? I saw…I saw you go through the rift." Loki didn't know what to say, vivid green eyes drinking the poor sod in as he attempted to figure out what in Helheim this wicked sorcery was.

"Is Red Lyrium growing out of you?!" Dorian exclaimed in horror, at last giving a name to the mysterious crystalline substance.

"The longer you're near it…eventually, you become this…then they mine your corpse for more." She looked incredibly ill, as if she may kill over at any moment. Loki sort of pitied her.

"Can you tell us the date? It's very important." Dorian pressed her for information gently, sad eyes watching as she very clearly struggled to speak.

"942 Dragon…" This meant very little to Loki, but Dorian's face lit up in surprise.

"942?! Then we've missed an entire year." Fiona nodded slowly, the light behind her eyes dimming more with each passing second. She was dying…Loki could feel it.

"Please…stop this from happening. Alexius serves the Elder One, more powerful than the Maker. No one challenges him and lives." There it was…that was what Loki really wanted to know. Alexius's power was not his own, he had a master. Yes…Loki was interested in this 'Elder One'. If this so-called master was said to be more powerful than the God of these people, then he knew that this was probably the perpetrator behind the hole in the sky. The one he needed to kill to take his place as supreme ruler of this realm. Loki's eyes darkened gleefully, suppressing the laughter building in his chest as not to give himself away. The mages were the proper allies indeed.

"I've never fought a God before. It should be memorable." He lied, shooting a cool sideways glance at his companion, who seemed to be far more worried than he was.

"Our only hope is to find the amulet Alexius used to send us here. If it still exists, I can use it to reopen the rift at the exact spot we left. Maybe." Fiona looked as if she may cry.

"Good." She breathed in relief, though Dorian's expression was grimmer now than Loki thought he'd ever seen it.

"I said maybe." The mage paused then, a sliver of his sarcasm returning as he added "…it may also turn us into paste." Fiona didn't seem to be nearly as amused as Loki, who sent Dorian a flirty look…a look that was returned times ten as the Tevinter mage moved in a little closer. Loki's skin bristled as he felt his companion brush against him, confusing him more than Dorian was probably aware of. Loki had a habit of being insatiable around attractive men…one of his many character flaws, he thought.

"You must try. Your spymaster, Leliana, she's here. You must find her quickly, before the Elder One learns you're here." Loki had to refrain from rolling his eyes as he turned on his heel to walk away. Says her, he was begging for attention from this Elder One. Regardless, he nudged Dorian to get his attention and sprinted off toward the upper part of the dungeons. They had to make haste if they were to find all these people before apprehending Alexius. They were running out of precious time. Luckily for them, Solas and Vivienne were locked in cells that were not very far from where they had just been. When they ran down the hallway and Loki caught a glimpse of the apostate…his apostate, his heart skipped in a manner in which he was certainly unaccustomed. Something was wrong with Solas…and whatever Alexius had done to him, he was going to pay with his life. Loki was sure of that. He still didn't know why this possessive feeling was swirling inside of him, or where it came from. But between both of the men he brought with him, Loki was regretting not taking Cassandra with him after all.

"Solas. How do you fair?" Solas laughed, though it did not touch his eyes, which had lost their beautiful grey shine and had been replaced with a deep red glow. When he spoke, his voice was low, gravely. Certainly not the velvet gentle rapture of a voice he'd known before.

"Do I look like I fair well?" Loki's jaw hardened at that; not because he was angry at the remark, but because a certain Tevinter Magister was going to pay for this. Dorian didn't say anything, watching Loki with what could only be described as concern in his eyes as the wheels turned in the God's head.

"I suppose not. Grab Lady Vivienne and march onward with us to the forward chambers. When we find Leliana we are going to storm into Alexius's quarters and slay him where he sleeps, have I made myself clear?" There was a cold, detached laugh from behind him, and Loki instantly knew who it belonged to.

"You think you're so clever, don't you my dear? Tell me, Herald, exactly how you plan to do that? The Magister's chambers are sealed with a magic beyond even my own knowledge. How are you even here? Solas and I both watched you die." A bright, charming smile curled onto Loki's features. He leered at Vivienne, a fire and chaos washing over him that took her slightly by surprise.

"Dorian over here is a necromancer. Figure it out." His reply was cryptic and of course, completely false; but it succeeded in making Dorian laugh, which Loki considered to be a worthy accomplishment. The path before them was clear set: Save the Spymaster, slay the tyrant, save the Rebel Mages. Loki looked down at his hands, the enigmatic viridian mark upon his left, and the sturdy ice staff planted firmly in his right. Both surged with a power that was only growing stronger, and as Loki looked at the other mages around him, he knew that more than an accident happened to him at the Conclave when he'd fallen in to this world. He was meant to be here, Thedas was unlike any place he'd ever known…and for the moment, regardless of any ulterior motives, he felt like he'd finally stepped from out his brother's shadow and become the hero and the king he was rightfully meant to be.


	3. Chapter 3

*For Yuuki, with love <3*

Loki was deep in thought, eyes fixated upon the gaunt, pale excuse of a Queen before him. Queen Anora of Ferelden was bitching on about the Rebel Mages, apparently not pleased enough that he and Dorian had busted their asses to get rid of Alexius and correct the timeline. His gaze very slowly drifting toward Solas, who grey orbs hadn't left his face since they'd arrived back from the future. There was a decision to be made, they both knew, yet the God was at conflict among himself.

Loki had not forgotten his own desires to conquer Thedas, but at this point in his journey he had to be very careful. So much was in flux, so much was unpredictable and yet out of his control. He had to play his cards very, very carefully. The inquisition was looking to him to pass judgement on these mages…mages who officially had nowhere to turn. On one hand, there was a greedy necessity pooling inside of him, screaming for him to conscript them and steal their power not only for their cause, but for himself first and foremost. They were in no position to fight his conscription, they would be bound to him, do as he said for as long as he said. It would kill two birds with one stone so to speak, seal the breach for the inquisition and solidify his rise to power.

That being said, however, there was something about the way Solas was looking at him that made him think differently. The question was, would the elf forgive him for the enslaving of a group of people he himself belonged to? Furthermore, would it be necessarily the wisest course of action to play the power grab this early in the game? A full, free alliance with the Rebel Mages might actually be the most logical and viable option at this point. Gain the trust of the mages, plus their power, with the added side benefit of staying in Solas's good graces. The more he thought about it, the more plausible it seemed. It would be only too easy to manipulate the mages if they saw him as their savior, as opposed to their oppressor. They'd be grateful to him, loyal even. He hummed to himself thoughtfully, glancing back and forth between Solas and Dorian for a moment longer. Anora cleared her throat harshly.

"Excuse me? Are you still alive, Herald, or did Alexius fry your brain?" Loki fought a sneer.

"Pardon me. I wished not to make a rash decision, your grace." He turned to Grand Enchanter Fiona with his most charming smile.

"The inquisition would be honored to offer you a full alliance. You come and work for us, help us seal the breach, and we will offer you a place to stay and protection against the Templars and this 'Elder One'. Only of your own free will, of course, we do not wish to impose anything on the mages of Redcliffe that they have not consented to." Fiona looked as if she might cry with relief, and Loki smirked internally. Yes, this was going to be far sweeter than conscription.

"Thank you, we have no choice but to accept whatever you're generous enough to offer. You won't regret this, Herald of Andraste. This I promise." She bowed and Loki nodded, as if solidifying a contract. When his gaze rekindled with the man beside him, he realized quite happily that he seemed to approve. Good. They were to give the mages time to pack their belongings, and then the long journey back to Haven would commence.

Securing the Rebel Mages was a huge victory on behalf of the inquisition, though Loki found himself in a bitter and foul mood upon their arrival home. All that work and Cassandra and that blonde oaf Cullen (who reminded him far too much of Thor) had chastised his decision against conscription, as if that had honestly been the right choice, regardless of his intended manipulation. What kind of people was he working for? He growled angrily to himself as he washed the grime from his hair, taking a much-needed bath in a nearby lake to cool his temper and sooth his tired body. Riding on horseback from Redcliffe to the Frostback Mountains was tiring, and he sincerely wished he'd never have to go back to that godforsaken castle again. He was torn quite suddenly from these thoughts when a familiar voice rang out behind him.

"I did not expect to find you here, Loki. It is a little cold for a bath, I assumed I would be alone in my endeavor." As Loki turned toward the gentle sound of Solas's voice, his face heated immediately, a pink tint traveling all the way up his ears. Loki was not a shy man, not at all…but seeing such a strong, lean…surprisingly muscular elf stand before him completely sky-clad was going to be the end of him.

"Solas, please, feel free to join me." Loki played it off cool, fighting a natural need to stammer at how beautiful and well-endowed the man before him was. By the Gods…it must have been seven, no, eight inches long, and that was in a flaccid state. Solas's own soft, pale skin pinkened a bit as the coolness of the water washed over him. He strode proudly toward Loki, not even a hint of embarrassment amid those steely eyes. For such a soft-spoken man, Solas was very confident…dominant even. It was arousing.

"Don't pay your advisors any mind. Not a single one of them is a mage, they don't understand what exactly it means to be an apostate. You made the right decision." Loki laughed, a gentle and unguarded chime of a laugh that took Solas aback.

"I don't exactly know what it means to be an apostate in this realm either, not truly. I am not from here, you know that. But I do know that you are an apostate, likely have been your whole life. I shudder at the thought of you being forced into a Circle. You should be free; your magic should be yours. No Chantry can take that from you…from any of you. Not while I'm here." Loki had learned a lot in the last few weeks about how Thedas's politics worked, mostly via stories he'd heard the dwarf tell at supper. Solas swam even closer to him, an inquisitive expression painted on his strong features.

"Your words betray you. You're as much an apostate as the rest of us are, even if you do not call it that in Asgard. You are a man who knows what it means to be held down by others because they fear what they do not understand. You fit in here more than you know." Solas has no idea how much truth was written in his words, and Loki wanted very much to change the subject. He reached out gingerly, cupping the side of the elf's face and looking him over curiously.

"Tell me, Solas. You seem to be an expert on the rifts. Do you think this mark of mine could warm the water?" Solas was obviously not expecting such a swift subject change, nor such a ridiculous question. He didn't know what to do, other than chuckle.

"What a strange…I regret to tell you that I don't know." A mischievous grin curled into the corners of the God's mouth, playfulness twinkling in his eyes. He let out a mock gasp and lay his left hand boldly against Solas's chest.

"It's difficult to believe that you of all people fail to have an answer." He focused quietly for a few moments, a delicate warmth beginning to radiate from the mark. The water could have warmed a little faster, but he didn't want to burn Solas's soft flesh beneath his palm. Solas very carefully reached up and placed his hand upon Loki's own, inching closer and closer ever so slightly.

"That mark isn't the only thing I wish to learn more about." It was almost a whisper, not registering in Loki's mind quick enough to anticipate the delicious pressure that was suddenly upon his lips. He moaned in surprise, opening his mouth as Solas's tongue collided with his own. He tasted like fresh pomegranate, an intoxicating addition to his already wildly appealing disposition. Loki snaked his arms around Solas's waist as the latter fisted his long black hair, a happy mewl floating from the Jotun as they continued to explore one another.

Loki wanted to kick himself, hating the weak way he whimpered as Solas pulled away, looking on Loki's kiss-bruised lips with satisfaction. He seemed a weird mixture of pleased and guilty, something Loki was having a hard time wrapping his mind around.

"I am sorry. That was unprofessional of me, you are a very busy man, and I am a distraction." Loki shook his head wildly.

"I do not allow myself to become distracted. You, Sir, are a priority." Solas snorted as he turned to take his leave.

"Really? I think you are simply a flirt." Loki smirked.

"Oh? And you aren't?" Solas grinned wolfishly at the God, but said nothing, swimming to the edge of the lake in silence. Loki watched as he gathered his clothes and sauntered off into the distance, leaving behind more intrigue than Loki could have fathomed possible before. Loki cursed under his breath when Solas was out of ear shot, he was hard as a rock beneath the water. He was half scared his erection had scared the elf away, though he had no way of knowing if he'd felt it.

He was torn at what he should do about his little problem. On one hand, no one was around to see him beat his meat in public, but on the other, the thought that Solas might come back and see him was frightening. Loki was not used to being modest, it wasn't in his nature. However, things were becoming different now that a man had caught his interest. He hated it. Resigning himself to leaving the lake with the intent of running back to his quarters for some privacy, someone walked by right as he reached shore. Someone he was sure was the last person who needed to see his penis after everything that had just happened. Well, shit.

"Well, now. That's quite the, shall I say, gift, you've got there." Dorian looked Loki up and down like he was edible, a naturally flirtatious expression gracing Loki's features. He couldn't help his attraction to the fellow mage, regardless of what he was beginning to feel for Solas. Dorian was one sexy son of a bitch.

"See anything you like?" Loki asked with a purr, growing only harder at the lust-blown look dripping from Dorian's gaze. It might have been Loki's imagination, but he could have sworn he could see the beginnings of a little tent forming in those leather trousers, and he was more than a little interested to compare what his friend was packing to the beautiful monster Solas was housing between his legs. He didn't bother waiting for a response.

"If you'd like…we could play together back in my room. No strings attached?" He asked with a batt of his eyelashes, practically watching the color drain from Dorian's face.

"There is no way in hell I'm turning down an offer like that. I'll fucking race you there." Loki cackled with excitement, walking toward the Tevinter mage infuriatingly slow. He used one hand to cop a feel, squeezing Dorian's jewels roughly as he leaned in to whisper hotly against his ear.

"Ready, set…go." Dorian look off like a bat out of hell, sprinting toward the living quarters with a goofy smile stretched from ear to ear. Loki looked down at his throbbing erection proudly, having not had sex in a considerably long time. He was hoping to test some things out on Dorian before he inevitably made a move for the elf. If he was half as good a lay as he remembered being, oh…Dorian wouldn't walk for a week. The thought of having that dark, sensual being spread eagle wide beneath him was almost too much. There was more than one way to exert authority over this inquisition; Dorian wouldn't be questioning who was in charge after a night like this. Oh no, Loki was going to own him body, mind, and soul.

**Author's Note:**

> all characters minus wee babies belong to Marvel and Bioware


End file.
